


George Devali-WHAT?

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [184]
Category: George Devalier - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Death by Explosio, Fanfiction References, M/M, N - Freeform, OOC, SuFin, The whole thing is just references and garbled dialogue, fluff???, help me, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Basically just the Veraverse but on crack.You can see George’s works here if you want to enjoy them (I would highly recommend you do read these, especially Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart)!https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2348750/George-deValier





	George Devali-WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. Many triggering APH fanworks below...
> 
> Including HetaOni.

“LUDWIG~~~~~~~~~” Feliciano screeched from the other side of the field. Ludwig doki-dokied.

“Ja, Feliciano?” He blushed shyly. Alfred and Arthur sat in the oak tree making out and laughing at them while Matthew just chilled like a baws in the corner. Francis, meanwhile, was off getting drunk with Antonio, Gilbert and Lovino so they’re not gonna be in this fic xd.

“rOsMaRiNo fOr rEmEmBeRaNcE LUDWIG”

“Feli NO” Ludwig tried to hide, but Feli already had his journal out and was flipping through it ecstatically.

“DANISH SLAUGHTERHOUSE.” Arthur gagged and fell out of the tree. 

“Don’t remind me!” He yelled before racing off to town to pass off in another wine cellar angstily. Alfred winked after him.

“23.5”

“Eh, that creepypasta was shit.” Matthew said softly while Alfred ran off screeching. Francis, having teleported into the field, nodded sagely. He was wearing Gilbert’s MLP hat from the mapleverse because tHat maKEs sEnSe.

“GUTTERS.”

Matthew ran away sobbing about Danmork and Sjelleland.

“HETA-FUCKING-ONI” The journal exploded once its name had been spoken like a Horcrux, and Francis teleported away with a residual honhonhon.

“Ludwig...” Feliciano muttered.

“I’m here, Feliciano. I’m here with you.” The beautiful autumn sun cast shadows across the field, where the wind moved through the grass stems in a never ending dance. It was beautiful, crazy, and terrible at once. That’s called an oxymoron kids.

“Rosmarino Ludwig. There is one more fanwork I must remind you of.”

“It better not be ‘Shut Up and Sleep With Me, America!’ Feli. That will actually kill me.” Feli giggled, his one wild curl bobbing up and down in the breeze.

“No, of course not Ludwig! You already remember that one! And anyway, fuck off SUASWMA was fucking awesome!”

“Ja, Ja...”

“LUDEWIGA.”

“JA.”

“Catch.”

Shit. “NO FELI DON’T-“

“Perfect.”

They exploded into a pool of crackfic Sufin fluff and beauty and OMM SWEDEN DENMARK fInLaNd NORWAY THOSE FRICKING BOOTS ALDRICH HANATAMAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

“Jk I meant sleep little bird.”

Ludwig died. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> You probably wouldn’t understand this unless you know the Hetalia fandom, but eh. George Devalier is awesome though. And so is the MMD YouTube video I mentioned to the song ‘shut up and sleep with me’. The concept is crack, but it’s also the one thing guaranteed to make me laugh at how utterly ridiculous it is. 
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> The fanfictions mentioned:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2348750/George-deValier   
> A lot of stuff from the link above ^^^^^^
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8744418/1/The-Danish-Slaughterhouse  
> Lots of triggers in this one- read the description first!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6122026/1/Gutters  
> The polar opposite of Danish Slaughterhouse Denmark-wise, but also very triggering. Again, read the description!
> 
> I won’t link 23.5 or HetaOni (which is a video game), but you can find both on YouTube and Deviantart (for HO, the download link is on DA but there are Let’s Plays on YT).
> 
> Prompt- Take one of your favourite fanfics and rewrite it so it's on crack.
> 
> AWS is my alltime favourite fanfic, but I included many others here too. I would have liked to include my top 5 favourites, but only two of them are APH and several are South Park so I didn’t.
> 
> Original Number- 228


End file.
